Beautiful Night
by Black Key
Summary: Siwon yang seorang berandalan sekolah sudah sejak dua tahun lalu mencintai Kibum namja terpintar di sekolahnya. Siwon tahu kalau Kibum itu straight, jadi bagaimana cara namja tampan ini mendapatkan Kibum seutuhnya? SiBum, NC, Rape, TwoShort.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Beautiful Night.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum From Super Junior).

Other Cast:

Tan Hangeng (Hankyung Super Junior).

Kim Jaejoong (DB5K).

Chap: 1 of 2.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School, Rape, No Children.

Rated: T.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon yang seorang berandalan sekolah sudah sejak dua tahun lalu mencintai Kibum namja terpintar di sekolahnya. Siwon tahu kalau Kibum itu straight, jadi bagaimana cara namja tampan ini mendapatkan Kibum seutuhnya?

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

Shappire Senior High School merupakan sekolah menegah atas khusus namja yang sangat mewah dan di fasilitasi lengkap bahkan sekolah yang sudah berdiri sejak 20 tahun yang lalu ini memiliki asrama sendiri. Ya, setiap siswa yang bersekolah di tempat ini memang di wajibkan tinggal di asrama. Sekolah yang berdiri di atas tanah seluas empat hektar ini memiliki tiga bangunan asrama besar di bagian selatan sekolah. Asrama pertama yang terletak di sebelah timur di huni oleh anak-anak dengan prestasi dan kelakuan baik. Asrama kedua yang terletak di sebelah barat di huni oleh anak-anak yang bisa di katakan berkelakuan buruk sedangkan asrama ketiga yang terletak di tengah-tengahnya merupakan asrama untuk seluruh murid tahun pertama di sekolah tadi.

Choi Siwon, namja yang merupakan Head-master asrama kedua ini siapa yang tak mengenalnya. Selain karena body perfect dan wajah tampannya namja yang baru mengijak usia 17 tahun ini juga terkenal karena kelakuannya yang buruk. Terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga besar yang bergerak di dunia hitam membuat Siwon terbiasa melakukan tindakan-tindakan kejahatan walaupun masih pada tingkat rendah. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau namja yang sering berurusan dengan guru bahkan beberapa kali pernah berurusan dengan polisi ini sebenarnya memendam perasaan mendalam pada seorang namja.

Karena lingkungannya yang di kelilingi oleh banyak namja membuat orientasi seksual Siwon pun jadi menyimpang. Jangan salahkan dirinya, salahkan saja sekolah berasramanya ini yang di penuhi 100% namja semua baik dari para pengajar sampai seluruh murid yang ada. Karena itulah dengan perlahan Siwon mulai menyukai sesama jenisnya apa lagi dengan namja tenang berwajah cantik yang merupakan Head-master asrama pertama, Kim Kibum.

Kim Kibum yang merupakan namja berwajah tenang dan cantik yang sudah sejak dua tahun ini di taksir oleh Siwon adalah namja paling berprestasi di SSHS, namja yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di bidang akademis dan memiliki kelakuan baik ini memang banyak di sukai oleh namja-namja lain tapi satu pun dari sekian banyak namja yang pernah mengajaknya manjalin sebuah hubungan lebih selalu Kibum tolak dengan halus karena sebenarnya namja cool satu ini straight atau dengan kata lain dia masih menyukai yang namanya yeoja dari pada namja.

Sudah dua tahun ini Siwon memendam perasaannya pada Kibum. Dia hanya bisa menatap Kibum dari jauh saja tanpa berani mendekatinya. Sejak mereka kelas satu Kibum dan Siwon selalu berada di dalam kelas yang sama. Siwon selalu memilih tempat duduk paling belakang dan di dekat jendela dengan alasan agar dia bisa menatap Kibum, walau hanya punggungnya saja, saat pelajaran di kelas berlangsung. Karena itulah, walaupun Siwon merupakan anak yang nakal tapi ia tak pernah melewati jadwal di kelasnya walaupun sering kali ia tak perhatian pada guru yang mengajarnya di depan sana karena perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada Kibum yang selalu duduk dua baris di depannya.

Terlalu lama memendam perasaannya tentu saja membuat Siwon geram sendiri karena itulah dia mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana agar ia dan Kibum bisa memiliki hubungan dan Kibum sadar akan keberadaannya selama ini. Siwon sadar ia tak mungkin menembak Kibum secara langsung seperti yang banyak namja SSHS lakukan selama ini pada Kibum, karena ia tahu hasilnya pasti percuma saja. Ia selalu ingat kalau Kibum itu straight dan masih menyukai yang namanya yeoja. Karena tak bisa menembak secara langsung Siwon pun akhirnya memilih cara-cara lainnya, 'Menembak secara tak langsung'.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat tiga menit saat Siwon dengan perlahan mengendap-endap masuk ke gedung asrama satu, gedung di mana Kibum berada. Tak susah bagi Siwon yang merupakan anak dari pemilik sekolah ini untuk menyelundup masuk ke sana dari jalur belakang karena dia sudah hafal denah sekolahannya itu sejak ia kecil karena memang appanya dulu suka mengajaknya ke sekolah. Setelah berhasil memasuki gedung satu Siwon langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan paling ujung dan paling luas kedua setelah kantin dan dapur di gendung itu yang merupakan kamar Kibum. Sebagai seorang Head-master atau kepala asrama tentu saja Kibum mendapatkan fasilitas ruangan yang berbeda dari anak-anak lain.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Kibum dengan perlahan Siwon mengetuk pintu tadi beberapa kali, setelah menunggu sesaat akhirnya pintu pun terbuka. Kibum yang saat itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan masih mengunakan selembar handuk saja yang melilit di pinggangnya langsung membukakan pintu kamarnya saat ada orang yang mengetuknya dari luar. Awalnya Kibum mengira itu Jaejoong, sunbaenya yang tadi saat jam makan malam sempat mengatakan kalau dia ingin bicara dengan Kibum berdua, tapi alangkah kagetnya Kibum saat mengetahui itu bukanlah Jaejoong melainkan Siwon yang kini tengah menodongkan sebuah pistol di depan wajah Kibum.

Kibum yang kaget pun hanya bisa diam membatu bahkan saat Siwon masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar tadi lalu membuang kuncinya keatas meja pun Kibum masih sedikit terbawa rasa shocknya hingga membuat namja cantik satu ini terdiam tanpa bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dalam hati Kibum bertanya-tanya kenapa Siwon yang merupakan Head-master asrama dua ini bisa berada di dalam kamarnya dengan sebuah pistol yang di todongkannya di depan wajah Kibum sendiri.

"Jangan coba-coba berteriak atau aku akan menembakmu," Ucap Siwon dingin, kedua mata tajamnya menatap kearah Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi merasakan firasat yang tak baik. Baru juga Kibum ingin membalas perkataan Siwon, namja tampan tadi sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya, menembakkan sebuah peluru kearah vas bunga tak berdosa di atas meja sana yang kini sudah hancur tak berbentuk lagi. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Kibum, aku tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku. Aku bisa saja menembakmu mati saat ini juga kalau kau berani-berani berteriak. Kau mengerti bukan apa yang ku maksud Kibum?" Tanya Siwon dingin, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Jujur saja Kibum kembali terkejut saat mengetahui kalau pistol yang di gunakan Siwon itu asli. Ya, tak mengherankan memang kalau Siwon memiliki benda-benda berbahaya seperti itu. Bukankah selain memiliki bisnis di bidang pendidikan dan juga wisata keluarga besar Siwon pun memiliki bisnis besar di dunia hitam yang tak lain adalah bisnis senjata-senjata api.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan Siwon?" Tanya Kibum pada namja yang ia ketahui sebagai teman sekelasnya itu yang bahkan selama dua tahun berturut-turut mereka berada di dalam kelas yang sama belum pernah saling sapa dan berbincang-bincang seperti anak-anak lainnya karena sifat Siwon yang tak suka di dekati orang lain kecuali mereka masih merupakan anak-anak dari asrama dua yang memiliki kelakuan persis dengan Siwon sendiri. Siwon tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan Kibum karena mendapat gangguan dari luar. Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu kamar Kibum kini.

"Bummie, kau di dalam? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar benda jatuh, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sebuah suara dari luar sana yang Kibum ketahui itu adalah suara Hankyung namja keturunan China yang merupakan sunbae Kibum. Kibum masih belum membalas pertanyaan Hankyung, dia mencoba melirik kearah Siwon yang memberinya kode untuk segera membalas pertanyaan Hankyung tadi. Kibum yang mengerti arti dari kode yang Siwon berikan pun menganggukan kepalanya lalu segera membalas pertanyaan Hangkyung tadi.

"Ne hyung, aku di dalam. Hyung tak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja. Tadi itu Cuma suara vas bunga yang jatuh karena tak sengaja ku senggol." Balas Kibum, Siwon menyeringai mendengar kebohongan Kibum tadi yang tentu saja memberi keuntungan padanya.

"Oh ya sudah kalau begitu, ku kira kau kenapa-kenapa tadi. Cepatlah tidur ini sudah malam." Ucap Hankyung di luar sana tanpa tahu bagaimana keadaan Kibum yang berbahaya di dalam sini.

"Ne hyung." Balas Kibum, beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauhi kamar Kibum. Kibum dan Siwon terdiam selama beberapa saat setelah kepergian Hankyung tadi. Siwon tampak asik menatap kearah tubuh kecil Kibum yang hanya terbaluti oleh selembar handuk di pinggangnya itu sedangkan Kibum mulai gerah dengan pandangan Siwon yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan sekali. Siwon benar-benar menyukai penampilan Kibum kini yang baru pertama kali ini ia lihat, Kibum dengan selembar handuk di pinggangnya dan juga rambut basah sehabis mandinya yang masih meneteskan air ke tubuhnya yang putih mulus itu, bukankah itu begitu sexy?

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Kibum yang tak suka dengan tatapan mesum Siwon tadi. Siwon tak membalas, dengan santai namja tampan tadi melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kibum yang terus melangkah mundur setiap kali ia mendekat. "Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Kibum yang mulai ketakutan, Siwon masih terdiam dan terus memojokan Kibum hingga akhirnya namja cantik tadi jatuh terduduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri tapi walaupun begitu Siwon tetap saja berjalan mendekatinya membuat Kibum harus terus menjauhi Siwon dengan naik keatas ranjangnya. Siwon yang tampak malas bermain-main dengan cepat mendekati dan menindih tubuh kecil Kibum diatas ranjangnya. Kibum mulai memberontak saat ia sadar dengan posisi berbahayanya dengan Siwon saat itu.

"Diam! Ku bilang diam atau kau mau kutembak?" Bentak Siwon yang kini tengah menjambak rambut Kibum dan menyentuhkan ujung pistolnya di leher Kibum. Kibum yang sangat ketakutan pun akhirnya diam walaupun dalam hati ia ingin sekali berteriak sekuat-kuatnya hingga ada yang datang untuk menolongnya, tapi kenyataan yang ada malah kebalikannya. Kibum begitu takut kini hingga membuatnya mau tak mau harus patuh dengan perkataan Siwon.

"A-apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kibum lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada Siwon yang masih saja diam. Namja tampan tadi memegang kedua tangan Kibum diatas kepala dengan kedua tangan besarnya lalu mengikat kedua lengan Kibum tadi diatas besi ranjangnya dengan dasi sekolah milik Kibum yang tergeletak diatas ranjang beserta dengan baju sekolah Kibum lainnya yang kini sudah jatuh di lantai. "Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Kibum yang tak terima dengan apa yang sudah Siwon lakukan padanya. Kibum berusaha melepaskan ikatan Siwon dengan percuma karena ikatan yang dibuat Siwon tadi terlalu kuat dan kencang. Yang ada tangannya malah jadi sakit setiap kali Kibum memberontakan diri.

"Diamlah atau kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Ucap Siwon yang masih menindih tubuh Kibum yang nyaris naked tadi karena pergerakan Kibum membuat handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya terlepas tapi masih dapat menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan sempurna.

"Kau! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku Choi Siwon?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada bencinya dan sedikit bentakan pada namja tampan yang kini dengan perlahan menjauh dari atas tubuhnya tadi.

"Yang ku inginkan? Nanti kau juga akan tahu apa yang ku inginkan darimu itu Kibum," Jawab Siwon tenang, namja tampan tadi tengah asik menatap seluruh tubuh Kibum dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan tatapan nafsunya tentu saja. "Ah, terima kasih karena sudah mengingat namaku sexy." Ucap Siwon dengan nada menujinya sebelum akhirnya namja tampan tadi melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar Kibum dan menghidupkan laptop milik namja cantik tadi, setelahnya Siwon pun langsung menyetel beberapa lagu boyband terkenal Korea dari laptop Kibum dengan volume yang cukup keras sekedar untuk menyamarkan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Kibum nanti di dalam sini dari orang-orang di luar ruangan sana.

Kibum yang mendengar perkataan Siwon dengan nada penuh nafsunya itu tentu saja jadi takut. Kibum tentu sering mendengar banyak berita tentang Siwon yang tentu saja tak pernah ada kesan baiknya itu dari anak-anak di sekolahnya. Dari semua gossip yang beredar Kibum tahu kalau Siwon tak akan pernah tanggung-tanggung melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan bahkan dengan cara licik sekali pun itu. Jadi wajar bukan kalau kini ia merasa takut dengan namja yang tengah asik berkutat dengan isi tasnya di meja belajarnya sana?

Siwon tak memberdulikan Kibum yang masih berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya itu karena dia tahu ikatannya tadi cukup kuat dan namja cantiknya itu tak akan bisa membukannya dengan mudah, namja tampan ini malah tampak asik dengan isi tas hitam yang di bawanya tadi. Siwon mengeluakan isi tasnya setelah ia meletakkan pistolnya di atas meja, ternyata isi dari tas yang sejak tadi Siwon bawa adalah seperangkat camera. Siwon menghidupkan camera tadi dan mengambil gambar Kibum yang masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang terikat di sandaran ranjang.

Kibum yang sejak tadi terus bergerak-gerak gelisah mencoba membuka ikatan tangannya langsung terdiam saat ia menagkap sosok Siwon yang tengah mendekatinya dengan sebuah camera di tangan kanannya dan beberapa benda lainnya di tangan kiri namja tampan tadi. Siwon mendekati ranjang tempat Kibum berbaring, naik ke atasnya dan mulai sibuk memasang camera tadi tepat di dinding yang berada di atas kepala Kibum. Sekitar lima belas menit lebih Siwon pun akhirnya selesai memasang camera tadi yang jaraknya sekitar satu meter dari tempat Kibum berada.

"Persiapan pertama selesai." Ucap Siwon yang kembali menghidupkan camera yang tadi sempat ia matikan saat sedang memasangnya di dinding. Setelahnya Siwon langsung berjongkok di samping Kibum, masih di atas ranjang tentunya. Dengan perlahan namja tampan tadi mengelus wajah putih Kibum yang ternyata sangat cantik bila di lihat dari jarak dekat seperti saat ini. Kibum langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri saat Siwon mengelus pipi kanannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Kibum marah, Siwon menyeringai lalu turun dari atas ranjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang tadi dalam posisi yang bisa di bilang sedikit memunggungi Kibum.

"Yang ku inginkan?" Siwon menyentuhkan jarinya di dagu seraya melirik kearah Kibum. "Yang ku inginkan itu kau tentu saja." Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman mesum di bibirnya yang membuat Kibum bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja Kibum merasa takut setelah mendengar pengakuan Siwon tadi.

"Kau…"

"Aku ingin memilikimu, menyentuhmu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya." Ucap Siwon memotong perkataan Kibum. Kibum yang mendengarnya terdiam, jantungnya berdetak kencang saking takutnya. Ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Siwon tadi.

"Aniya, aku tak mau. Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Kibum panik dan terus mencoba memberontak serta melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan percuma. Yang ada tangannya semakin sakit dan pahanya sedikit terbuka akibat dari handuk yang bergeser karena pergerakan berlebihanya tadi.

"Wah sepertinya kau sedikit tak sabaran ya sexy. Kau mencoba merayuku dengan mempertontonkan paha sexymu itu?" Tanya Siwon mengoda, dengan cepat Kibum mengelengkan kepanya.

"Aniya." Jawab Kibum yang terus mengerakkan tangannya agar tali yang dengan kuat mengikat di tangannya itu terlepas.

"Aku akan memberimu malam terbaik yang belum pernah kau dapatkan selama ini sexy. Ku jamin kau akan terpuaskan oleh pelayananku ini jadi kau tak perlu khawatir memberikan kesucianmu padaku." Ucap Siwon yang langsung mengecup bibir Kibum kilat. Di saat Kibum mengalihkan wajahnya dari Siwon karena ciuman namja tampan tadi di bibirnya yang bahkan belum pernah di rasakan orang lain itu, Siwon langsung beranjak dari duduknya kembali mendekati meja belajar Kibum dan mengeluarkan sebuah camera lagi dari dalam tas hitamnya. Siwon menaruh camera tadi di atas meja belajar Kibum dalam mode merekam.

Setelahnya Siwon pun berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang di mana Kibum berada dalam pose sexynya, dengan perlahan namja tampan tadi melepaskan jaketnya dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja hitamnya. Setelah semua kancing terlepas Siwon mencampakan kemejanya tadi keatas lantai bersama dengan jaket dan seragam sekolah Kibum. Kibum yang melihat apa yang Siwon lakukan langsung bergetar takut, ia tahu apa yang Siwon inginkan darinya. Kibum pun merasa semakin takut saat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sudah terbuka sempurna, rasa takut itu pun semakin terasa saat dengan perlahan Siwon naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh kecilnya yang hampir tanpa selembar benang itu. Kibum berteriak, tapi teriakannya pun percuma saja karena suara music yang berasal dari laptopnya sendiri terlalu kencang mendominasi ruangan.

_o0o_ To Be Continue _o0o_

Date: 14 September 2012, 04.35 AM.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Beautiful Night.

Author: Bluedevil9293..

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

- SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum From Super Junior).

Other Cast:

- Tan Hangeng (Hankyung Super Junior).

- Kim Jaejoong (DB5K).

Chap: 2 of 2.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School, Rape, No Children.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy. Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon yang seorang berandalan sekolah sudah sejak dua tahun lalu mencintai Kibum namja terpintar di sekolahnya. Siwon tahu kalau Kibum itu straight, jadi bagaimana cara namja tampan ini mendapatkan Kibum seutuhnya?

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

"_Persiapan pertama selesai." Ucap Siwon yang kembali menghidupkan camera yang tadi sempat ia matikan saat sedang memasangnya di dinding. Setelahnya Siwon langsung berjongkok di samping Kibum, masih di atas ranjang tentunya. Dengan perlahan namja tampan tadi mengelus wajah putih Kibum yang ternyata sangat cantik bila di lihat dari jarak dekat seperti saat ini. Kibum langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri saat Siwon mengelus pipi kanannya._

"_Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Tanya Kibum marah, Siwon menyeringai lalu turun dari atas ranjang dan duduk di tepi ranjang tadi dalam posisi yang bisa di bilang sedikit memunggungi Kibum._

"_Yang ku inginkan?" Siwon menyentuhkan jarinya di dagu seraya melirik kearah Kibum. "Yang ku inginkan itu kau tentu saja." Ucap Siwon dengan senyuman mesum di bibirnya yang membuat Kibum bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja Kibum merasa takut setelah mendengar pengakuan Siwon tadi._

"_Kau…"_

"_Aku ingin memilikimu, menyentuhmu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya." Ucap Siwon memotong perkataan Kibum. Kibum yang mendengarnya terdiam, jantungnya berdetak kencang saking takutnya. Ia tahu apa maksud dari perkataan Siwon tadi._

"_Aniya, aku tak mau. Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Kibum panik dan terus mencoba memberontak serta melepaskan ikatan tangannya dengan percuma. Yang ada tangannya semakin sakit dan pahanya sedikit terbuka akibat dari handuk yang bergeser karena pergerakan berlebihanya tadi._

"_Wah sepertinya kau sedikit tak sabaran ya sexy. Kau mencoba merayuku dengan mempertontonkan paha sexymu itu?" Tanya Siwon mengoda, dengan cepat Kibum mengelengkan kepanya._

"_Aniya." Jawab Kibum yang terus mengerakkan tangannya agar tali yang dengan kuat mengikat di tangannya itu terlepas._

"_Aku akan memberimu malam terbaik yang belum pernah kau dapatkan selama ini sexy. Ku jamin kau akan terpuaskan oleh pelayananku ini jadi kau tak perlu khawatir memberikan kesucianmu padaku." Ucap Siwon yang langsung mengecup bibir Kibum kilat. Di saat Kibum mengalihkan wajahnya dari Siwon karena ciuman namja tampan tadi di bibirnya yang bahkan belum pernah di rasakan orang lain itu, Siwon langsung beranjak dari duduknya kembali mendekati meja belajar Kibum dan mengeluarkan sebuah camera lagi dari dalam tas hitamnya. Siwon menaruh camera tadi di atas meja belajar Kibum dalam mode merekam._

_Setelahnya Siwon pun berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang di mana Kibum berada dalam pose sexynya, dengan perlahan namja tampan tadi melepaskan jaketnya dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja hitamnya. Setelah semua kancing terlepas Siwon mencampakan kemejanya tadi keatas lantai bersama dengan jaket dan seragam sekolah Kibum. Kibum yang melihat apa yang Siwon lakukan langsung bergetar takut, ia tahu apa yang Siwon inginkan darinya. Kibum pun merasa semakin takut saat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya dengan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sudah terbuka sempurna, rasa takut itu pun semakin terasa saat dengan perlahan Siwon naik ke atas ranjang dan menindih tubuh kecilnya yang hampir tanpa selembar benang itu. Kibum berteriak, tapi teriakannya pun percuma saja karena suara music yang berasal dari laptopnya sendiri terlalu kencang mendominasi ruangan._

_o0o_

Tittle: Beautiful Night.

Author: Bluedevil9293.

Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.

Main Cast:

SiBum (Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum of Super Junior).

Other Cast:

Tan Hangeng (Hankyung Super Junior).

Kim Jaejoong (DBSK).

Chap: 2 of 2.

Genre: Romance, Drama, School, Rape, No Children.

Rated: M.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.  
Please, Don't Like Don't Read. No bashing and flame, Like and comment if you like this fanfic.

Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.

Summary: Siwon yang seorang berandalan sekolah sudah sejak dua tahun lalu mencintai Kibum namja terpintar di sekolahnya. Siwon tahu kalau Kibum itu straight, jadi bagaimana cara namja tampan ini mendapatkan Kibum seutuhnya?

_o0o_

_Author Pov…_

"Apa yang kau inginkan? PERGI! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Pekik Kibum takut tapi Siwon malah menyeringai senang seraya mengelus wajah Kibum dengan pungung tangannya.

"Kau takut sayang?" Tanya Siwon, Kibum tak menjawab namja cantik tadi malah memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan tak ingin menatap kearah Siwon yang tengah menindihnya kini. "Kau tak perlu takut begitu sayang, aku akan melakukannya dengan selembut mungkin." Bisik Siwon di telinga kiri Kibum lalu mengecupi dan menjilati telinga namja cantik tadi membuat Kibum bergerak gelisah di bawah tubuh Siwon akibat sensai geli yang namja tampan tadi berikan di telinganya.

"Aku mohon Siwon jangan lakukan ini padaku." Ucap Kibum yang mulai meneteskan air matanya. Sejak tadi ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis karena harga dirinya sebagai seorang namja melarangnya untuk menangis tapi karena rasa takutnya yang begitu besar akhirnya air mata tadi pun tak bisa di tahannya lagi untuk keluar.

"Sshhuutt… Uljima baby, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak akan menyakitimu." Ucap Siwon yang mulai mengecupi wajah Kibum yang basah dengan air mata itu membuat sang namja cantik semakin ketakutan menerima perlakuan dari Siwon yang semakin berani.

"Aku mohon hentikan." Pinta Kibum di tengah siakan pelannya yang tak terdengar karena suara music yang mendominasi.

"Aku belum memulainya baby, jadi apa yang harus ku hentikan?" Tanya Siwon sesaat lalu kembali mengecupi leher dan bahu Kibum mulai menandai namja cantik tadi sebagai miliknya yang sah.

"Arght…" Pekik kesakitan Kibum say Siwon mengigit perpotogan leher dan bahunya lalu menghisapnya kuat hingga tercetaklah warna merah kebiruan di sana sebagai tanda dari Siwon. "Hentikan kumohon." Ucap Kibum yang kembali mengerakan tubuhnya, mencoba memberontak sebanyak yang ia bisa, menghentak-hentangkan kakinya yang tengah di tindih Siwon membuat handuk yang tadi menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya terbuka. Siwon memandang tubuh polos Kibum dengan seringai di bibirnya, ia begitu suka melihat tubuh putih mulus di bawahnya kini yang belum pernah terjamah itu. Dan rasa senang pun memenuhi dada Siwon saat ia sadar kalau dialah yang akan menjadi orang pertama yang bisa merasakan tubuh mulus yang sedang di tatapnya kini.

"Seperti yang ku duga sebelumnya, tubuhmu memang benar-benar mulus dan mengoda baby." Ucap Siwon yang terus menelusuri tubuh Kibum dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Perlahan tangan Siwon pun ikut andil menyentuh tiap bagaian mulus di bawahnya itu. Kibum yang mengetahui kondisinya pun semakin ketakutan, suara isakannya semakin jelas terdengar di telingga Siwon.

"Jangan! Kumohon jangan! Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari tubuhku!" Ucap Kibum panik saat tangan Siwon mengelus tubuh bagain atasnya dari dada hingga kepinggang rampingnya.

"Cih, hanya dengan melihat tubuh polosmu saja sudah bisa membuat celanaku menyempit bagaimana nanti kalau aku merasakan tubuh aslimu ini." ucap Siwon yang tangannya masih bermain-main di dada Kibum. Kibum mengelus nipple Kibum, sesekali di cupit dan pelintirnya nipple pink Kibum yang perlahan mengeras itu. Teriakan yang bermakna desahan di telinga Siwon terdengar keluar dari bibir kecil Kibum setiap kali namja tampan tadi mencubit nipple namja cantiknya itu.

"Hentikan! Jangan di teruskan lagi." Pinta Kibum dengan percuma karena semakin sering Kibum meminta Siwon untuk berhenti semakin besar niat namja tampan tadi untuk menyentuhnya. Suara desahan tertahan terdengar saat Siwon menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kibum. Ini cuman kedua mereka setelah beberapa saat yang lalu Siwon mengecup bibir namja cantik tadi Kilat. Kibum tampak memberontak dengan percuma saat Siwon melumat dengan nafsu bibirnya membuat bibir kecil tadi membengkak.

Kibum tampak tak tenang saat Siwon melumat bibirnya karena kedua tangan Siwon yang terus bermain di dadanya seperti tadi, mengelus, mencubit dan memelintir benda berwarna pink itu mencoba membuat Kibum semakin terangsang. Kibum mencoba menedang-nendangkan kakinya agar Siwon berhanti, Siwon yang tampak sedikit kesal pun menahan paha Kibum yang terbuka sedikit. Kini posisi keduanya Kibum terbaring terlentang dengan kedua tangan terikan di atas kepala dan kedua paha yang terbuka cukup lebar serta Siwon berada di tengah-tengahnya sedang asik mengesek-gesekan benda yang berada di tengah-tengah selangkangan mereka seraya mengisap nipple kanan Kibum dan tangan kanan yang memainkan nipple kiri namja cantik tadi. Kibum semakin keras memberontakan dirinya saat tangan kiri Siwon yang bebas mulai bergerilya di selangkangan Kibum.

"ANDAWE! HENTIKAN ITU KUMOHON!" Pinta Kibum berteriak saat Siwon telah mengengam sempurna juniornya dan dengan perlahan meremas serta mengocoknya membuat Kibum beberapa kali mendesak nikmat. Kibum kembali memberontakan dirinya, mencoba menendang apa saja agar Siwon berhenti. Tingkah Kibum tadi sedikit membuat Siwon kesal. Namja tampan tadi menahan paha Kibum lagi dan dengan berutal menghisap serta meninggalkan banyak jejak di sekitar nipple dan dada Kibum terutama di bagian bahu dan leher sang namja cantik. Tangan Kiri Siwon pun masih bermain di junior Kibum dengan gerakan yang bertambah cepat membuat semakin banyak desah yang keluarr dari bibir Kibum yang sudah membengkak dan sedikit terbuka itu.

"Ini nikmat bukan?" Bisik Siwon bertanya di telingga Kibum masih dengan asik memainkan junior namja cantinya itu. Kibum tak menjawab, ia hanya mendongakan kepalanya keatas seraya memejamkan matanya berusaha mengelak rasa nikmat yang di terima tubuhnya. Kibum bisa saja berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau ia tak meyukai sentuhan Siwon pada tubuhnya tapi tentu saja tubuhnya jauh lebih jujur karena tubuhnya benar-benar menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Siwon.

"Kau tak perlu menahannya, keluarkan saja semua desahan sexymu itu. Aku menyukai suaramu saat mengerang, itu terdengar begitu indah di telingaku baby." Ucap Siwon yang masih terus mengompa junior Kibum dengan tangannya seraya menatap wajah memerah Kibum yang matanya tertutup rapat dan bibir bawah yang sedang namja cantik tadi gigit hingga sedikit terluka dan mengeluarkan darah. Siwon yang tak suka melihat Kibum menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri pun langsung melumat bibir mengoda Kibum. Suara decakan lidah, saliva yang saling bercampur dan desahan tertahan terdengar lebih indah dari suara music yang sejak tadi menguasai ruangan tempat kedua insan ini memadu kasih.

"Ugghh… AARRGGHHTTT…" Erang Kibum saat merasakan puncak tertingginya. Kepalanya mendongak keatas seperti mempersilahkan Siwon untuk mengecupi leher jenjangnya yang sudah di penuhi oleh kissmark bertebaran di sana. Larva putih kental yang masih hangat mengalir deras dari junior Kibum yang masih di dalam gengaman Siwon. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan Kibum yang berusaha memenuhi paru-parunya dengan udara, Siwon melebarkan kedua paha Kibum dan mencoba mempersiapkan namja cantik tadi untuk acara inti mereka. Siwon memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam hole sempit Kibum yang belum terjamah oleh orang itu setelah sebelumnya ia melumuri jari-jarinya dengan cairan cinta Kibum tadi.

"Argh…" pekik kesakitan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kibum saat satu jari Siwon masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KELUARKAN! KELUARKAN! KUMOHON KELUARKAN!" pekik Kibum lagi panik. Siwon tak ambil perduli dengan teriakan-teriakan Kibum itu, dengan santainya ia malah menambah dua jari sekaligus ke dalam hole virgin Kibum membuat namja cantiknya itu memekik kesakitan akibat belum terbiasa dengan benda baru di dalam tubuhnya.

"Shhuuuttt… Tenanglah, aku hanya berusaha mempersiapkanmu saja. Aku tak mau kau merasakan sakit lebih dari ini kalau tak ku persiapkan terlebih dahulu."Ucap Siwon yang masih mendiamkan ketiga jadinya di dalam hole sempit Kibum tadi. "Rilekskan tubuhmu, kalau kau terus tegang bisa-bisa kau mematahkan jari-jariku nanti." ucap Siwon tapi Kibum tetap saja dalam keadaan tubuh tengannya. Siwon pun akhirnya melumat bibir Kibum kembali seraya memainkan juniornya lagi yang mulai menengang setelah beberapa saat yang lalu menyemburkan larva panasnya. Tubuh Kibum yang kaku dan tengang pun berangsur-angsur melemas seiring dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Siwon yang membuatnya terangsang kembali. Merasa tubuh Kibum mulai rileks Siwon mulai mengerakan-gerakan jarinya di dalam hole Kibum membuat namja cantik tadi meringis kesakitan karena belum terbiasa.

"Aaahhhh… aaahhhh… Ugghh…" perlahan suara desahan pelan Kibum terdengar saat ia mulai kehilangan rasa sakitnya apa lagi saat ketiga jari Siwon dengan handalnya menyentuh titik terdalamnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat setiap kali titik itu tersentuh oleh jari-jari panjang dan besar Siwon. Siwon terus mengerkan jarinya di dalam hole Kibum, gerakan yang awalnya pelan lama kelamaan pun menjadi cepat membuat tubuh Kibum bergetar dengan hebat. Tangan bebas Siwon pun tak berhenti bermain di junior Kibum yang terasa semakin menengang.

Kibum yang awalnya menolak rasa nikmat yang di berikan Siwon pada tubuhnya pun perlahan mulai menikmati semua sentuhan Siwon. Kibum meremas tangannya saat jari-jari Siwon bergerak di dalam hole sempitnya dan mengenai titik sensitifnya. Tangannya yang awalnya mulus pun mulai terlihat memerah karena gesekan antara kulitnya dengan dasi yang mengikat erat tangannya dan juga terdapat bekas kuku yang tertancap di sana dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Ku rasa kau menikmati semua sentuhanku ini bukan?" Tanya Siwon yang semakin gencar mengerjai hole Kibum. Kibum tak membalas ia hanya bisa mendesah dan terus mendesah menerima sentuhan memabukan Siwon.

"Ahhh… aaahh… ugghh… aaahh…" Siwon semakin mempercepat kerja kedua tangannya saat ia merasa Kibum semakin dekat dengan klimaks keduanya. Tak lama terdengar erangan panjang Kibum seraya dengan keluarnya larva putih dari junior namja cantik tadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tubuh Kibum melemas seketika. Siwon mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam hole Kibum dan menjilati jari-jarinya yang lain yang di penuhi oleh cum Kibum.

"Rasamu benar-benar manis baby, aku menyukainya." Ucap Siwon setelah ia menjilati bersih jarinya sendiri. "Aku jadi ingin segera merasakan milikku di dalam hole sempitmu itu dan merasakan dinding-dinding holemu memijat milikku seperti dinding-dinding holemu memijat jari-jariku tadi." Ucap Siwon yang dengan tak sabaran membuka gesper ikat pinggangnya, menurunkan resleting celananya dan sedikit menurunkan celananya lalu mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya yang sejak tadi sudah berontak ingin di bebaskan dan merasakan kenikmatan duniawi.

Kibum yang masih lemas melikirkan matanya pada tubuh Siwon, kedua matanya terbelalak saat melihat junior besar dan panjang Siwon yang sudah menengang sempurna. Rasa takut kembali menghantuinya, ia tahu apa yang akan Siwon lakukan selanjutnya pada dirinya. Kibum ingin melawan tapi karena dua kali merasakan klimaks tubuhnya benar-benar melemas hingga ia hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya saja saat Siwon tampak bersiap memasukan juniornya tadi ke dalam hole Kibum.

"A-aniya, andwae! Ku mohon jangan." Pinta Kibum yang tentu saja tak akan di turuti oleh Siwon. Mana mau namja tampan tadi melepaskan kesempatan besar yang begitu langka untuk menyentuh dan memiliki tubuh Kibum itu begitu saja.

"Tenanglah, awalnya memang sakit tapi aku janji akan memberimu kenikmatan yang lebih dari sebelumnya padamu." Ucap Siwon seraya melebarkan kaki Kibum dan mengesek-gesekan miliknya di depan hole namja cantik tadi. Kibum masih mengelengkan kepalanya dan air mata kembali membesahi pipinya tapi Siwon tak memperdulikan semua itu. Ia sudah terlalu bernafsu untuk memiliki tubuh Kibum seutuhnya.

"AAARRGGGHHTT… Sakit… Kuluarkan kumohon aaahhh… sakit." Isak Kibum saat dengan perlahan Siwon merasuki tubuhnya. sedikit demi sedikit junior Siwon masuk ke dalam holenya yang rapat dan tentu saja masih virgin sampai beberapa saat yang lalu itu. Siwon sedikit merasa kesulitan saat menembus hole Kibum, walaupun sebelumnya ia sudah mempersiap Kibum dengan ketiga jarinya tapi ternyata hole namja cantik tadi masih sangat rapat membuat miliknya sedikit susah untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. "AARRGHHH." Pekikan kesakitan Kibum terdengar keras saat Siwon menghentakan tubuhnya masuk lebih dalam lagi.

"Mianhae aku menyakitimu." Ucap Siwon yang masih mendiamkan tubuhnya agar Kibum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya seraya mengelus wajah Kibum dan menghapus tetesan air matanya. Kibum terus terisak, tubuh bagian bawahnya benar-benar terasa sakit dan panas. "Aku akan mulai bergerak." Izin Siwon yang tak dibalas Kibum. Siwon pun dengan perlahan mulai mengerakan tubuhnya keluar masuk di dalam hole Kibum seraya melepaskan ikatan di tangan Kibum yang terik. Setelah ikatan di kedua tangan Kibum lepas Siwon langsung melahap bibir Kibum penuh nafsu seraya mengerakan pinggangnya dengan tempo yang lebih cepat lagi.

Kibum memukul-mukul tubuh Siwon dengan kedua tangannya berharap namja tampan tadi akan menghentikan semua perlakuan gilanya itu. Pukulan-pukulan Kibum di tubuh Siwon memang sangat lemah karena Siwon sendiri pun tahu kalau Kibum sudah mulai lelah. Siwon mengengam kedua lengan Kibum dan membawanya kearah kanan dan kiri kepala Kibum lalu mulai mengecupi leher dan bahu namja cantik tadi.

"Aaahh… aaahh… ughh… aaahh…" Kibum memejamkan matanya. Rasa sakit saat awal-awal Siwon merasukinya tadi perlahan menghilang dan di gantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"ARGHT… aahh… aaahh… aahhh…" Desahan Kibum terdengar semakin cemat seiring dengan pergerakan keluar masuk junior Siwon di dalam holenya yang berkali-kali menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Siwon meraih junior Kibum yang terabaikan, ia kembali memberi rangsangan pada junior Kibum yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dari pada miliknya itu. kocokan demi kocokan Kibum terima hingga akhirnya lenguhan panjang kembali terdengar dari bibir Kibum, namja cantik tadi kembali mengalami klimaksnya untuk yang ketiga kali sejak satu jam permain mereka di mulai tadi.

"Huh… Huh… Huh…" Deru nafas tak beraturan Kibum terdengar. Siwon sengaja menghentikan pergerakan pinggulnya saat Kibum mendapatkan klimaksnya, ia mencoba meresapi pijatan hangat hole Kibum pada juniornya saat Kibum klimaks tadi. Lima menit terdiam, Siwon mencoba membuat Kibum terduduk tanpa melepaskan juniornya dari dalam hole Kibum. Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kibum menyenderkannya di dadanya berkeringat, Siwon sendiri sudah duduk bersender pada kepala ranjang dimana sebelumnya Siwon mengikat tangan Kibum di sana.

"Ahhh… aaahh… aaahh… uughhh…" Erangan Kibum kembali terdengar saat Siwon membantunya menaik turunkan tubuhnya di atas junior Siwon karena posisi mereka kini Kibum tengah menduduki junior Siwon. Kibum yang sudah terlalu lemah pun tak dapat melawan Kibum lagi, ia hanya bisa pasrah pada Siwon yang terus menikmati tubuhnya itu.

"Aaahhh… aaahh… aaahh…" Dua puluh menit lebih Kibum dan Siwon masih dalam posisi yang sama. Siwon masih menaik turunkan tubuh lemah Kibum hingga membuat juniornya keluar masuk ke dalam hole namja cantik tadi. Siwon semakin mempercepat gerakan naik turun Kibum saat ia merasakan klimaksnya tak akan lama lagi bahkan ia pun mengerakan pinggangnya sendiri berlawan arah dengan gerakan naik turun Kibum.

"AAARRRGGHHTTT…" Erang Kibum dan Siwon hampir bersamaan. Kibum menyemburkan cairan cintanya di dada Siwon sedanggkan Siwon sendiri menyemburkan cairannya di dalam hole Kibum yang kini tampak penuh. Saking penuhnya banyak cairan putih kental tadi yang bercampur dengan sediki darah keluar membasahi paha Kibum. Keduanya tampak terengah-engah setelah klimaks mereka. Siwon memberingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan Kibum di atas tubuhnya, keduanya berusaha menetralkan deru nafas mereka lagi. Suara isakan Kibum terdengar, Siwon yang saat itu tengah menutup matanya langsung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap kearah Kibum yang terbaring di atasnya dengan kepala menyusup di antara lehernya. Siwon menyeka air mata Kibum, mengelus pipin dan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Wae? Waeyo? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Kibum pada Siwon di tengah siakannya. Siwon terdiam sesaat, setelahnya namja tampan tadi langsung memindahkan tubuh Kibum di atas ranjang dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam tubuh Kibum. Kibum menatap Siwon yang kini sedang membenarkan celananya dan membersihkan dadanya yang belepotan cairan cinta Kibum dengan tisu. Siwon mengambil kemeja hitamnnya, mengenakannya sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Kibum.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu. Aku tahu kau tak suka dengan namja jadi aku melakukan ini semua demi mendapatkanmu." Ucap Siwon apa adanya. "Aku tahu kau akan membenciku setelah ini, tapi kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku mulai sekarang karena kau sudah jadi milikku." Ucap Siwon lagi yang telah selesai mengancingkan kemejanya. Siwon naik kembali keatas ranjang untuk mengambil cameranya.

"Di dalam sini ada video saat kita bercinta tadi. Aku tak segan-segan menyebarkan isi video itu kalau kau tak bisa menuruti semua keinginanku. Untukku yang memiliki banyak masalah tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali kalau video ini beredar tapi untukmu yang merupakan anak teladan di sekolah ini dan juga anak penerima beasiswa maka ini suatu aib yang sangat besar bukan. Ku harap kau mengerti apa yang ku maksud Kibum." Jelas Siwon pada Kibum yang terdiam mendengarkan.

"Dengar baik-baik Kibum, mulai hari ini kita sepasang kekasih. Kau tak bisa menolak kalau mau video ini tak ku sebarkan." Ucap Siwon tegas. Namja tampan tadi segera mengemasi barang-barangnya, memasukan semua miliknya ke dalam tas hitam yang tadi di bawanya. Setelah mengemasi semua barangnya dan mengecilkan volume music yang di setelnya tadi, Siwon mengambil sebuah selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos Kibum tadi dengan selimut itu. "Tidurlah, aku tahu kau pasti sangat lelah. Besok tak usah masuk ke kelas, sebaiknya kau beristirahat seharian. Besok aku akan kesini lagi memeriksa keadaanmu." Ucap Siwon seraya mengecup kening Kibum, Kibum hanya terdiam. Dia tahu dia tak bisa melawan lagi sekarang, sepenuhnya dia menjadi milik Siwon dan harus patuh dengan kata-kata namja tampan tadi selama ia masih ingin menuntut ilmu di sekolahnya ini.

"Aku pergi ne, saranghae." Ucap Siwon yang mengecup kilat bibir Kibum sebelum ia mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar Kibum tadi kembali ke asramannya meninggalkan Kibum yang menangisi nasibnya sepanjang malam. Kibum terus menangis hingga lelah dan tertidur bahkan beberapa saat setelah Siwon keluar dari kamarnya Jaejoong datang mengetuk pintunya tak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Dia tahu itu kedua kalinya Jaejoong datang setelah sebelumnya ia datang saat Siwon tengah asik mencumbu dirinya tadi.

_o0o_ The End _o0o_

Date: 14 September 2012, 07.43 AM.


End file.
